pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Waffle
Aaron "Waffle" G. Aliquis ("La Gaufre" in France) is the tritagonist of Catscratch. He is an American Curl and is the youngest of the cats. Background Information Waffle seems to think that he's still a pet when he's actually one of Hovis' masters. Waffle had once accepted a space slug to be his ruler, though he had the wrong kind of ruler in mind. For example, he thought the slug meant a measuring stick. His beloved catchphrase came from The Legend of Duke Eark Splee, a story Gordon read to Blik in the episode "To The Moon". As seen in the episode "Spindango Fundulation" he seems to be skilled at playing the guitar. As displayed in a comic strip made for Nick Magazine "Off The Hook" and in the episode "Tale Of The Tail", Waffle is rather skilled at fishing. From catching a fish his size to an entire KRAKEN. In "Scaredy Cat", he had a blue, bug-like alien baby. He once reigned as king of a secret world hidden in the cats' mansion. Rightfully, Waffle is The Root Beer King. He probably still would be to this day, had Blik not cheated him out of it. For whatever his reason, he owns a unicorn costume. His resemblance to his mother is the slick-ish figure and the stripes on his tail. He made up a species called "Mushroom People" who slip away into the damp night. Personality Extremely giddy, dumb, cute, funny, and enthusiastic, Waffle can be a bit of an idiot savant. He lives totally in the moment, and he loves his pet newts. He's an optimist, and he's also easily entertained by even the most insignificant events or things. He can speak Newtuguese (a language supposedly spoken by newts) as if he were a newt himself. Waffle is a free spirit who is overly optimistic. Waffle has been wowed by revolving doors, fingers, bubble wrap, and newts. He also wishes roller coasters were public transportation, would eat donuts straight from "donut trees", loves zero gravity basketball and smelling the pictures of flowers on shirts. According to a personality test in a magazine called Scotty Lad, Waffle was really meant to be a dog. He fit in with the dog scene very well, until the dog catcher put him in the pound. He got out by slipping through the bars, like a cat. While Waffle may come off as a ditz, he has a textbook knowledge of a wide variety of topics, and can recite this information on the spot. There's a good chance that he's actually the most intelligent out of the three brothers, especially because he also knows how to take good care of newts. Appearance Waffle is mostly a gray tabby color. His feet are pale white, and he has blue stripes around his long tail and on his left ear which resemble a ticked tabby cat. He has a pair of white eyes with black pupils and has a tuft of fur sticking out on his chest. In terms of height, he is the tallest of the three brothers. Catchphrases and Running Gags Being the comic relief in many cases, Waffle is definitely not short of catchphrases and gags. Here, we have a list of them, be it through the series or a singular episode. *"Splee!" *Making armpit noises. *"Liar!", "Cheater!", "Monster Skinner!" etc. *"Woo Hoo!" *"-And Waffle!" (ex. "We're the The Gordon, Waffle, Mr. Blik Club With Waffle!") *Describing obscure details or things as if memorized by textbook. *"That's Japan!" (Gordon's Lucky Claw) *Waffle putting on headphones and speaking louder. (Clan Destiny) *"It's my alien offspring, and when it hatches..." (Scaredy Cat) *Gordon: “Should’ve thought of that...” Waffle: “...I did!” (Charge!) *Ominously saying "Evil!" before pressing a remote to issue menacing lightning bolts across the background (EVIL) *His affinity for blonde hair (Magic Staff) Role in the series Waffle first appeared in SpongeBob and Friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meets the Aristocats, as a potential suitor for Madame Adelaide Bonfamille's cat Duchess. He doesn't really have any problem with marrying Duchess, since he thinks if he can take really good care of newts, he can do the same with Marie, Berlioz and Toulouse. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Nicktoons Hero Gang